User talk:Speedracer32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Speedracer32 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Modern day Vercetti (Talk) 09:06, January 8, 2010 Sandbox I am SO using that on the Black page now. I'll just need to add Chacarcters, Plot, etc; And I have an idea for a Weapons Template kinda like the Vehicle Template at Burnopedia. I think Halopedia may have a weapons template. I'll check there.--The Vercetti [[Black Wiki:Administrators|''B'l''''a'c'k'' ''W'i'k''i ''A'd'm''''i'n'']] 17:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Do you want me to make a weapons template then? ::If you want to. It was just a recommendation. Make a Beta template if possible. Or, we could see if Rappy could whip us up one.--The Vercetti [[Black Wiki:Administrators|''B'l''''a'c'k'' ''W'i'k''i ''A'd'm''''i'n'']] 19:04, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, this is an infobox we're talking about, right? If so, I could make one in about half an hour or less. If not then tell me and I'll decide if I have the expertise to make it :P Also, the text is going off the page. ::::I noticed that. And an infobox would work. And it's my Sig. I'll have to template it like yours.--The Vercetti [[Black Wiki:Administrators|''B'l''''a'c'k'' ''W'i'k''i ''A'd'm''''i'n'']] 21:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just go here and design your sig. As for the infobox, I need to know what categories you want in it. Once I know I'll get it done. And what about having those signature talk boxes that Burnopedia has? :Actually, I was already templating it here. And the infoboxes, all weapon categories, and a level one like we have at Burnopedia with the arrows across the top for the eight levels. (How do you do the date? Every time I try it, it screws up.) ::lol, what I meant was, with Burnopedia Vehicle Infoboxes it has game, manufacturer, boost type etc. So as I haven't played Black I need to know what kind of information you want in the infobox. I don't know what the levels are all about. (it's my sig that's causing the problem now) :::Sorry. Forgot about that little part. For guns, I would like type (the way they should be categorized), Clip size (If you do the box I'll edit it in), levels found in (same), Fire modes, bullet size, and whether or not they are an objective in some levels. As for the levels, just put Order, # of Primary Objectives, # of Secondary objectives, Previous level, Next level, Degree of difficulty. And the stuff you can't find on a page, I can edit it in. I can do at least that much, seen here. ::::Ok, I'll do that tomorrow. It's a bit late and I'm not in the right state of mind to do all this wiki stuff lol. Fine by me. I'm watching CSI and I'm in no hurry. Discussion moved... to here Infoboxes Good job on the infoboxes. On my screen, however, they are black, with black text. :What browser are you running? :: At home, it's Firefox 3.0. Here at my High School, it's IE 7. I think that's the problem. I'll check it when I get home. And Le Mans may be helping out. He's gettint Black as soon as his game store gets shoveled out. :: Yeah, I think it is. As when you were at home you hadn't aroused any problems about the infoboxes to me. :::That's the problem. I'll post a site notice later stating that IE7 or older users may have problems reading the infoboxes and certain pages.